Dream
by gomiyehet
Summary: Sehun yang nyaman dengan status persahabatan mereka membuatnya tak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sahabatnya/ Uke!Kai Hunkai Sekai Chankai / DLDR / Yaoi / Boyslove / Chapter 4 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Sehun sedang menonton televisi ketika intercom apartemennya berbunyi dengan hebohnya. Dengan malas Sehun beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan pelan ke arah pintu. Sebuah senyuman lebar terpatri dihadapan Sehun saat pintu apartemen dibuka.

"Annyeong Sehuna.."sapa seseorang ramah lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam

"Jongin"kata Sehun pelan dan tersenyum kecil

"Aah~ hangatnya.. Dingin sekali diluar"kata Jongin lalu melepas sepatu dan jaket tebalnya dan menaruhnya di tempat masing-masing

"Kau tidak lupa password apartemenku kan Jongin ?"Tanya Sehun

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa membunyikan intercom ?"

"Hanya ingin disambut olehmu. Oh ya, aku membawa roti kesukaan kita"kata Jongin dengan senyum manisnya sambil meletakkan bungkusan ke atas pantry dapur

Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan mendekati Jongin "Wah kebetulan sekali, aku juga sedang lapar"

"Lapar ? Kau tak akan kenyang jika hanya makan roti Sehuna"kata Jongin "Aku akan memasak"kata Jongin lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lemari pendingin.

"Tak usah"kata Sehun menahan lengan Jongin. Jongin menatapnya bertanya

"Aku sedang tak ingin makan makanan yang berat"jelas Sehun yang dibalas tatapan tak percaya oleh Jongin

"Aku serius Jongina"kata Sehun sambil memasang wajah yang seserius yang ia punya.

Sehun sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya jujur. Ia lapar, itu benar. Ia juga setuju dengan Jongin jika hanya memakan roti tak akan mengenyangkan. Sebenarnya Ia juga ingin memakan masakannya Jongin. Namun, melihat Jongin yang baru pulang dengan melawan cuaca malam hari yang dingin, membuatnya tak tega jika harus membuat Jongin memasak.

"Baiklah baiklah, kau memang keras kepala"kata Jongin akhirnya mengalah lalu melepaskan tangan Sehun dari lengannya. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

Jongin lalu membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa tadi dan mengeluarkan semua isinya, beberapanya ia sodorkan ke Sehun.

"Ini terlalu banyak"kata Sehun datar menatap roti-roti yang Jongin sodorkan

Jongin memutar mata "Ini porsi yang cukup untuk orang yang kelaparan"

"Aku tidak—"

"Ayo kita memakannya sambil menonton film ! atau bermain game !"kata Jongin sambil menarik tangan Sehun menuju ruang TV dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya membawa tumpukan roti

Mereka akhirnya memilih bermain game. Walaupun Sehun sedang dalam tidak ingin bermain game, melihat Jongin yang bersemangat membuat ia akhirnya menuruti kehendak pemuda berkulit lebih gelap darinya itu.

"Aku bosan"kata Sehun sambil meletakkan stick Playstationnya

"Ya, aku juga. Padahal baru setengah jam"jawab Jongin melirik jam yang ada diatas TV

Jongin lalu merebahkan punggungnya ke atas karpet apartemen Sehun. "Jam delapan. Ini masih terlalu awal untuk tidur"

"Aku tak percaya mendengar kalimat itu dari tukang tidur sepertimu"kata Sehun setengah menyindir

Jongin mendengus sebal lalu bangun dan berjalan menuju balkon. Sehun yang melihat Jongin menuju balkon pun mengikutinya dan berdiri disamping Jongin yang sedang menatap langit.

"Langit musim gugur indah sekali"kata Jongin sambil matanya tetap menatap langit "Bulannya sedang tidak terlalu terang tapi aku menyukainya"

"Kau tahu Sehuna"kata Jongin mengangkat tangannya menggapai langit "Sejak kecil aku selalu bermimpi punya sayap lalu terbang membelah angkasa, memandang bintang sepuasnya, menyelami awan…."kata Jongin menggerakkan jari-jarinya

"Konyol bukan ?"kata Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lalu menelusuri lengan Jongin hingga sampai pada jari Jongin yang sedang bergerak-gerak.

"Tak ada yang konyol jika itu menyangkut mimpi Jongina. Semua orang berhak bermimpi apapun yang mereka mau. Meskipun mimpi itu mustahil sekalipun. Tak ada seorangpun yang berhak menghakimi mimpi seseorang"kata Sehun meremas jemari Jongin yang terasa dingin

"Walaupun aku bermimpi punya sayap dan terbang ?"kata Jongin tersenyum kecil

"Ya"jawab Sehun tegas

Angin malam berhembus menerbangkan rambut mereka. Jongin menutup matanya. Merasakan kehangatan tangan Sehun saat menggenggam-meremas jemarinya dan merasakan angin malam yang berhembus membelai rambut coklatnya.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang memejamkan mata. Indah. Makhluk disebelahnya begitu indah. Dengan penerangan lampu dari balkon sebelah kanan dan cahaya bulan yang tidak terlampau terang, Jongin terlihat begitu Indah. Ditambah rambutnya yang meliuk-liuk dipermainkan angin.

"Sehun ?"

"Eum ?"

"Apa mimpimu ?"

'Memilikimu. Sepenuhnya'batin Sehun. Hanya batin Sehun. Mulutnya seakan takut mengucapkan dua kata itu.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari Sehun, Jongin membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun. Tanpa mereka sadari , kedua tangan mereka tak lagi menggapai langit, melainkan telah turun. Namun, tangan Sehun masih tetap menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"Sehun ?"

"Aku—"ucapan Sehun tiba-tiba terputus saat terdengar nada dering telepon Jongin. Jongin melepaskan tangan kanannya yang digenggam oleh Sehun dan mulai mencari handphonenya.

"Yeoboseyo ?"kata Jongin setelah menempelkan telepon itu ke telinganya

"Chanyeol Hyung ?"kata Jongin dengan wajah yang berbinar. Sehun yang mendengarnya membuang muka dan kembali menatap langit dengan kedua sikunya diletakkan diatas pembatas balkon

"Jinjja ?"suara Jongin pun terdengar senang yang membuat Sehun mendengus pelan

"Ne.. ne.. Hyung, tungu aku disana"kata Jongin lalu menutup telponnya.

"Sehuna, Chanyeol hyung mengajakku—"

"Ya..ya.. cepat temui pangeranmu itu, kasihan jika dia menunggu terlalu lama"potong Sehun dengan datar

"Dia bukan pangeranku !"kata Jongin dengan wajah yang mulai memerah tapi Jongin menyembunyikannya dengan berjalan cepat menuju tempat dimana sepatu dan jaketnya tersimpan.

Sehun mendengus kesal. Ia sangat menyukai wajah Jongin yang memerah, apalagi jika diakibatkan oleh dirinya. Tapi, Sehun kali ini tidak menyukainya. Karena bukan Sehun alasan Jongin memerah dan Sehun sangat tidak menyukainya. Cenderung membencinya malah.

"Ne, ne.. cepatlah berangkat"kata sehun datar, sedatar wajahnya sekarang. Walaupun begitu dia tetap mengikuti Jongin

"Kau mengusirku ?"kata Jongin pura-pura sebal sambil memasangkan sepatu ke kakinya

"Itu kau tahu"kata Sehun masih sama datarnya

Jongin yang mendengarnya menatap Sehun kesal. "Saranku Sehuna, jika ingin bercanda, jangan memasang wajah datarmu itu. Terlihat sangat menyebalkan"

"Aku tidak bercanda"kata Sehun dengan nada yang masih sama

Jongin mendengus kesal. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sebelum mood-ku benar-benar hancur"

Jongin meraih gagang pintu apartemen Sehun namun gerakannya terhenti.

"Ada apa ?"Tanya Sehun melihat Jongin yang menghentikan gerakannya

Jongin membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun yang persis dibelakangnya

"Mianhae"kata Jongin lirih

"Untuk apa ?"Tanya Sehun memasang wajah bingung. Sehun tau maksud Jongin, tapi ia memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Sehuna. Kau menyebalkan sekali !"kata Jongin sebal

"Mianhae aku meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji setelah bertemu Chanyeol Hyung, aku akan menginap di apartemenmu"kata Jongin sambil memeluk Sehun

"Buat apa minta maaf ? Bukankah ini sudah sering terjadi ? Dan apa itu tadi ? menginap di apartemenku ? Bukankah apartemen kita bersebelahan ?"kata Sehun mengusap rambut Jongin

Sehun menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dia dan Jongin sedekat ini. Sejujurnya dia ingin waktu berhenti saja saat ini. Tapi ia tahu itu tak akan mungkin terjadi.

"Sehuna, aku pergi dulu"kata Jongin melepas pelukannya dan membuka pintu apartemen "Jangan merindukanku"cengir Jongin sebelum menutup pintu apartemen dan menghilang dibaliknya

Seperti biasa. Jongin pasti akan segera pergi dan meninggalkan apapun jika Chanyeol sudah menelponnya untuk meminta menemuinya. Dan Sehun bukanlah pengecualian. Sehun menghela nafas dan berjalan kembali menuju balkon. Memperhatikan dan mengawasi Jongin dari balkon apartemennya.

Terlihat Jongin melambai kearah Sehun sebelum memasuki mobil Park chanyeol. Setelah mobil itu pergi, yang tersisa hanya keheningan mengelilingi Sehun.

Sehun menatap langit dan memejamkan mata.

_"Sehun ?"_

_"Eum ?"_

_"Apa mimpimu ?"_

Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap kota yang berhiaskan lampu berkerlap-kerlip. Jika mimpiku adalah ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, apakah aku salah ?

.

.

.

.

(TBC/END)

Haloooo.. Ini FF debutku loo #gaknanya … Salam kenal semuanya, aku newbie ! Jadi sangat diharapkan review, kritik dan sarannya agar kedepannya menjadi lebih baik … (^o^) . Maaf juga FF debut endingnya gitu TT^TT Makanya aku butuh saran dilanjut apa engga

Segitu dulu deh. Yang mau nanya-nanya silahkan, pm bisa, ask. fm juga bisa (^o^)

Anyyeong 3


	2. Chapter 2

This Fanfiction belongs to:

_Gomiyehet_

But the cast belongs to God

Gomiyehet presents:

Dream Chapter 2

Enjoy!

Malam semakin larut. Sehun memainkan handphonenya dengan bosan. Ini sudah jam satu dini hari tapi Jongin masih belum pulang. Tadi Jongin sudah berjanji akan menginap kan ? Tapi kenapa sudah selarut ini Jongin tak kunjung mengabarinya ? Apa lebih baik ia tidur saja ? Toh, nanti Jongin seperti biasa akan tiba-tiba ada di sebelahnya saat pagi tiba—seperti hantu. Tapi.. entahlah, fikiran Sehun tak tenang. Dia mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu.

Sehun menatap ponselnya. Apa ia harus menghubungi Jongin untuk memastikan keadaan pemuda itu ? Tapi bagaimana jika dia masih bersenang-senang dengan Chanyeol Hyung diluar sana ? Bukankah dia akan mengganggu ? Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi dan—

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mau berfikiran aneh-aneh. Akhirnya dia hanya mengirim pesan singkat ke Jongin. Setelah itu, memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu sahabat yang ia cintai itu.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya terganggu ketika sinar matahari masuk melalui celah di tirai balkon apartemen Sehun dan menyilaukan wajah tampannya. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, dia menyadari dia tertidur di ruang televisi dengan posisi duduk diatas karpet dan kepala diatas sofa dengan kedua kaki terlipat, oh! Jangan lupakan juga jika salah satu tangannya masih memegang handphone.

Jongin ! Sehun teringat pemuda manis itu. Dia tertidur—entah jam berapa—saat menunggu Jongin. Apa Jongin sudah pulang ? Sehun bangkit berdiri namun segera jatuh terduduk di sofa saat menyadari lututnya kram. Sehun mengerang kesal. Mungkin diakibatkan posisi tidurnya yang tidak etis semalam.

Walaupun begitu, Sehun tetap memaksakan berjalan. Masa bodoh dengan kram.

"Jongin ?"panggil Sehun. Hening.

"Jongin, kau sudah pulang ?"panggil Sehun lagi. Masih tetap hening.

"Jongina ?"panggil Sehun lebih keras. Namun nihil. Tak ada sahutan.

'Kemana Jongin ? Apakah dia menginap semalam ?'batin Sehun

Setelah memaksakan dirinya berjalan—agak tertatih—mengelilingi apartemen yang tidak terlalu luas itu,dia tidak mendapati adanya Jongin. Sepertinya Jongin tidak jadi menginap.

Sehun kecewa. Tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin ingkar janji padanya dan ini karena Chanyeol. Sehun kesal. Itu sudah pasti. Sehun membuka handphonenya tapi nihil. Tak ada pesan ataupun missed call satupun dari Jongin.

Kenapa jika sudah bersama Chanyeol, Jongin seakan lupa segalanya ?

**~Dream~**

Cahaya bulan yang tidak terlampau terang mengiringi perjalanan pulang Sehun. Seharian tadi fikirannya tak tenang. Dia terus memikirkan Jongin. Jongin tadi memang mengiriminya pesan dan menelfon untuk meminta maaf karena janji yang tak ditepati, tapi tetap saja. Sehun belum bertemu Jongin seharian ini. Sehun berharap nanti sesampainya ia di apartemen, Jongin akan menyambutnya pulang. Seperti biasa. Bahkan Sehun sempat membelikan salah satu makanan kesukaan mereka. Tapi, entahlah. Jongin sekarang kan sedang dekat dengan Chanyeol. Bisa saja kan, dia sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol.

Tepat beberapa meter sebelum Sehun sampai di gedung apartemennya, dia melihat Jongin dari kejauhan. Jongin keluar dari pintu gedung dengan agak tergesa. Dia tidak mengancingi jaket tebalnya dengan benar, terlihat dari jaketnya yang berkibar tatkala ia berjalan cepat.

Sehun tetap memperhatikan Jongin sampai pemuda manis itu menaiki bis di halte. Bis itu berjalan melewati Sehun, dan Sehun dapat melihat Jongin dari jendela bis. Posisi favorit Jongin ketika naik bis adalah duduk di dekat jendela. Sehun tau itu.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia merasa kecewa. Ia memaksakan kakinya melangkah menuju gedung apartemen yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Sehun memandang bungkusan di tangannya dengan perasaan kecewa. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap tersenyum. Yah.. malam ini ia akan makan malam sendiri. Tidak ada celoteh Jongin seperti biasanya.

Sehun baru saja akan merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur saat mendengar suara pintu apartemen dibuka dan ditutup kembali.

"Sehuna? kau di dalam?"suara seseorang yang sangat Sehun kenal menyapa indra pendengarannya. Sehun merindukan suara itu setelah seharian tak bertemu.

"Sehun?"orang itu membuka pintu kamar Sehun "Kau akan tidur?"

"Jongin?" Sehun segera duduk dari posisi berbaringnya "Kau kemana saja seharian ini?"

"Aku.. minta maaf.." kata Kai sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Untuk?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datar, pura-pura tidak tahu maksud Jongin.

"Kau selalu begitu! Selalu pura-pura bodoh!" sungut Kai kesal "Tentu saja karena aku tidak menepati janjiku semalam,"

Sehun tersenyum kecil "_Gwaenchana_, Jongin," Sehun menarik lengan Jongin dan membuat Jongin duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tapi kau pasti mengkhawtirkanku karena aku tidak pulang," ucap Jongin pelan, merasa bersalah.

Sehun yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Ya! Kenapa tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?" Jongin menatap sebal Sehun yang sedang tertawa.

"Menunggumu? Yang benar saja! Tidur jauh lebih asik daripada menunggumu pulang. Kau percaya diri sekali, Jongina," dusta Sehun.

"Ya! Aku tahu kau manusia Antartika, tapi kau bisakah kau mengkhawatirkan sedikit sahabatmu yang tidak pulang-pulang?" Jongin sewot.

"Jadi kau ingin di perhatikan olehku, begitu?" goda Sehun.

Wajah Jongin memerah,"Tid-Tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku! Kau ini percaya diri sekali!" Jongin yang gugup malah membalikkan kata-kata Sehun.

"Maksudku…maksudku itu...— Ya! Berhenti tertawa Sehuna!"

"Wajahmu seperti tomat, asal kau tahu," kata Sehun menahan tawanya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kau menyebalkan!" Jongin mengambil bantal lalu melemparkannya kearah Sehun "Rasakan itu." Jongin lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tertawa.

"Dasar, begitu saja ngambek," goda Sehun lagi.

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku tidak jadi mentraktirmu!" Jongin berjalan menuju pintu apartemen Sehun.

Sehun menghentikan tawanya, "Mentraktir?" tanyanya heran sambil mengikuti JOngin yang berjalan keluar kamar.

"Iya! Bahkan tadi aku membeli _sampanye_ sebelum kesini," jelas Jongin.

Sehun jadi mengerti sekarang kemana Jongin pergi dengan bis tadi saat Sehun dalam perjalanan pulang. Ternyata membeli _sampanye_.

"Dalam rangka apa kau mentraktirku?" tanya Sehun mengikuti Jongin.

"Tidak hanya mentraktirmu sja, Sehuna! Jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku juga mentraktir _hyungdeul_ dan mereka sekarang sudah di dalam apartemenku," jelas Jongin.

"Aku tanya dalam rangka apa kau mengadakan traktiran, bukan siapa saja yang kau traktir," ucap Sehun datar.

Jongin yang sudah mencapai gagang pintu, membalikkan tubuhnya, wajahnya berseri-seri. Sehun mulai merasa tidak enak.

"Tentu saja dalam rangka aku jadian dengan Chanyeol _Hyung_!" ucap Jongin dengan wajah yang bersinar.

DEG!

Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang menghantam telak hatinya. Sehun membeku sesaat.

"Kap-an?" tanya Sehun tanpa sadar.

"Kemarin malam. Oleh karena itu semalam aku tidak pulang. Aku tertidur dan paginya aku bangun di rumah Chanyeol _Hyung_. Kau tahu Chanyeol _Hyung_ romantis sekali, dia mengajakku menaiki perahu kecil, lalu mendayungnya sampai ke tengah danau. Di tengah danau terdapat bunga-bunga semacam teratai yang diatasnya ada lilin. Lalu saat itu dia menyatakan cintanya. Romantis sekali bukan?" cerita Jongin penuh semangat tanpa menyadari perubahan Sehun.

"Lalu setelah itu kami memandang bintang di langit secara berpelukan. Ah~~ pelukannya hangat. Tapi karena sudah tengah malam, aku tak sengaja tertidur di pelukannya. Saat pagi, aku terbangun di rumahnya. Lalu setelah itu.. aku merasa malu sekali padanya~" Jongin masih saja asik bercerita dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Karena tak mendengar respon sehun, Jongin baru menyadari jika Sehun melamun.

Sehun masih membeku di tempatnya. Merasakan sesuatu seperti gada yang besar menghantam hatinya dengan telak sampai hancur tak bersisa.

"Sehun? Kau melamun?" Jongin melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun beberapa kali "Sehun?"

Sehun lalu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau tidak mendengar ceritaku rupanya," Jongin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun lalu tersenyum kecil meskipun hatinya sakit, dia mengacak rambut Jongin "Aku mendengarkannya, aku melamun membayangkan betapa romantisnya kalian," dusta Sehun.

"Ah, sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku mengucapkan selamat padamu," Sehun tahu kata-kata yang ia keluarkan semakin meleburkan hatinya yang sudah berkeping-keping itu.

Jongin lalu tersenyum, wajahnya sedikit memerah, "Dasar kau ini, Ayo kita ke apartemenku! Kita sudah membuat _hyungdeul_ menunggu," Jongin menarik lengan Sehun yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

Sehun tahu pasti ada Chanyeol juga disana. Bagaimana ini? Sejujurnya, dia tak ingin semakin meremukkan hatinya sendiri jika ikut traktiran Jongin. Tapi…

_**Dia sahabat baik Jongin kan?**_

Seorang sahabat pasti akan ikut berbahagia jika sahabatnya bahagia. Akan ikut sedih jika sahabatnya sedih.

Sehun menghela nafas, melihat Jongin yang sedang berbahagia sekarang karena akhirnya mendapatkan pangerannya itu membuat Sehun jadi tak kuasa menolak Jongin.

Baiklah, jika dia tidak bisa menjadi orang yang dicintai Jongin, dia bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk Jongin kan ?

Lagipula, posisinya kan memang begitu sedari dulu. Sahabat. Tidak lebih.

"Baiklah, baiklah.." kata Sehun akhirnya yang membuat Jongin memekik senang. Lalu Jongin menarik Sehun menuju apartemennya yang tepat berada di sebelah kanan apartemen Sehun.

"Kalian lama sekali.." omel Jongdae saat Sehun dan Jongin membuka pintu.

"Kau saja yang tidak sabaran _hyung_," balas Jongin pelan lalu segera menghampiri Chanyeol.

Sehun menghela nafas. Biarkanlah ia tersiksa sebentar malam ini. Asal melihat Jongin bahagia, setidaknya dia bisa bahagia. Mungkin.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan memamerkan kemesraan kalian!" omel Suho pada Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sedang berpelukan.

"_Hyung_ pasti iri karena tak punya pacar!" ejek Chanyeol yang segera menimbulkan tawa yang lain. Sedangkan yang ditertawakan tersenyum masam.

"Enak saja tak punya pacar, aku punya Kyungsoo!" kata Suho memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Aku bukan milikmu!" Kyungsoo menatap sinis Suho.

Lagi-lagi semua orang tertawa melihat Suho di_bully_ seperti itu. Semua orang. Termasuk Sehun. Walaupun tawa Sehun adalah tawa hambar.

"Bukan aku saja yang tak punya pacar! Kris kan juga!" protes Suho tak terima.

"Kenapa harus aku?" protes Kris.

"Kau kan masih _single_ juga sepertiku! Kenapa hanya aku yang di_bully_ disini?" kata Suho.

"Kenapa kalian tak jadian saja kalau begitu? Kan masih sama-sama _single_…" ucapan polos Jongin sontak membuat wajah Kris dan Suho memerah. Lalu suara tawa terdengar lagi.

"Sudah-sudah.. kenapa malah jadi mem_bully_ Suho dan Kris begini?" ucap Minseok menengahi .

"Seharusnya kan yang mengadakan traktiran yang di_bully_.." sambung Luhan.

Lalu semuanya balik mem_bully_ Chanyeol dan Jongin. Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan ledekan sedangkan Jongin hanya diam dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sungguh! Sehun tak tahan melihat JOngin seperti itu. Melihat Jongin yang memerah karena orang lain. Sehun tak suka. Karena tak tahan, Sehun akhirnya menuju dapur, menghindari Chanyeol dan Jongin dengan alas an mengambil minum.

Sehun menghela nafas. Dia berharap _party_ kecil ini segera selesai.

Akhirnya _party_ kecil namun cukup meriah itu selesai juga. Sehun menghela nafas lega. Namun, penderitaannya masih belum berakhir.

Jongin mengantar mereka semua sampai menuju parkiran mobil. Khusus Chanyeol, Jongin mengantarnya sampai masuk ke dalam mobil.

Yang lain sudah pergi, hanya tinggal Chanyeol yang tersisa. Chanyeol menatap Jongin dalam, kedua tangannya memegang kedua pipi Jongin. Lampu jalan di belakang Jongin menyinari wajah Jongin di antara kegelapan malam. Indah. Jongin begitu indah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Sangat mencintaimu," kata Chanyeol lalu mencium kening Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin memejamkan matanya, menikmati hangatnya bibir Chanyeol di keningnya.

"_Nado Saranghae, Hyung_,"ucap Jongin lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat. Mereka berdua berpelukan beberapa saat.

"Jangan tidur malam-malam ya, Jongin…" ucap Chanyeol mengelus pipi halus Jongin dengan lembut sebelum menaiki mobil.

"_Hyung_ juga. Hati-hati di jalan, _Hyung. _Hubungi aku ketika kau sudah sampai." Ucap Jongin sebelum mobil Chanyeol berjalan pergi.

Setelah mobil Chanyeol semakin mengecil hingga hilang, barulah Jongin berbalik menuju apartemennya. Jongin tersenyum cerah. Hatinya merasa hangat sekali.

Sehun melihatnya. Sehun melihat semuanya. Jangan katakan Sehun penguntit. Sehun tadi berniat menemani Jongin mengantar para _hyungdeul_ sampai pulang. Tapi.. dia justru melihat adegan itu.

Hati Sehun yang sudah hancur semakin hancur saja melihatnya. Apalagi ketika Jongin di bawah sinar lampu jalan. Jongin terlihat begitu indah walaupun dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Sehun juga melihatnya. Senyum cerah dan mata bersinar Jongin setelahnya.

Sakit. Sehun sakit. Tapi, walaupun begitu, Sehun tetap menunggu Jongin.

"Sehun?" kaget Jongin ketika menyadari Sehun di belakangnya "Apa yang kau—ah.." Jongin lupa jika Sehun menunggunya untuk masuk ke apartemen bersama.

Tiba-tiba wajah Jongin kembali memerah. Jongin menduga Sehun melihat adegan romantisnya dengan Chanyeol tadi.

Sehun mendengus, "Tak usah malu begitu, aku sudah terbiasa melihat adegan _lovey-dovey_ begitu." Ucap Sehun datar tapi penuh dusta. Ia tak terbiasa melihat Jongin bermesraan dengan _namja_ manapun selain dirinya.

Jongin tetap tertenduk malu. Walaupun Sehun sahabatnya, tapi tetap saja dia masih merasa canggung.

"Sehun, aku tidak menginap di apartemenmu ya," ucap Jongin saat mereka sudah sampa di depan pintu kamar Sehun.

"Aku tahu," ucap Sehun datar.

"Kau tidak masuk?" Jongin menatap Sehun bingung karena Sehun tak kunjung masuk ke apartemennya.

"Aku menunggumu masuk terlebih dahulu, memastikan kau aman," ucap Sehun.

Jongin memutar matanya, "Memang apa yang akan membahayakanku? Aku kan tinggal masuk saja, kau berlebihan."

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang sendiri, kau ingin ku perhatikan?" Sehun menggoda kecil Jongin.

Sontak wajah Jongin sedikit merona, "Aish… Kau ini percaya diri sekali. Maksudku bukan begitu soal yang tadi!"

"Lalu apa? Sudahlah, cepat masuk. Lagipula memang biasanya begini kan? Kau masuk dahulu baru kemudian aku, kenapa kau protes sekarang?" goda Sehun lagi.

"Aku—.. ah, sudahlah! Kau menyebalkan!" kata Jongin lalu membuka pintu apartemenya dan menutupnya.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya lalu membuka pintu apartemennya, namun sebelum ia masuk, Jongin membuka pintu apartemennya lagi, mengintip Sehun dari balik celah pintu.

"_Mwo_?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin.

"_Jaljayo_." Ucap Jongin pelan dan lembut lalu segera menutup pintunya lagi sebelum Sehun sempat membalasnya.

Sehun tersenyum, Jongin memang ada-ada saja. Lalu Sehun masuk dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Fikirannya masih melayang. Hatinya masih remuk. Memikirkan Chanyeol dan Jongin membuatnya sesak. Sehun menutup matanya, mencoba melupakan semuanya dan jatuh tertidur.

Setidaknya jika tertidur, dia bisa bermimpi bersama Jongin. Tak ada yang lain. Hanya Dia, Jongin dan cinta.

Sehun berharap… Jongin tak pernah berubah padanya.

Lalu ia pun hanyut dalam mimpi.

(TBC)

[A/N] Haii, hai, hai, shizu-can kembalii dengan membawa chapter kedua \(^o^)/

Ada yang menunggi ni FF ?

Kayaknya engga ya .. TT_TT lama sih apdetnya…

Tbh, shizu masih gatau end-nya si Jongin jadi sama siapa.. #plakk

Shizu masih remaja tanggung yang labil soalnya wkwk

Saranin dumz~~ #modus

Udah ya, ocehannya Shizu emang gajelas…..

Tapi yang jelas… Isi kotak review ya~~ papay~~~


	3. Chapter 3

This Fanfiction belongs to:

_Gomiyehet_

But the cast belongs to God

Gomiyehet presents:

Dream Chapter 3

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

><p>Sehun baru akan berangkat kerja saat ia berpapasan dengan Jongin. Jongin juga sudah bersiap-siap akan berangkat. Biasanya sih mereka akan berangkat bersama. Sehun punya mobil sebenarnya, begitu pula Jongin. Tapi mereka lebih suka berangkat bersama menggunakan bis. Kebetulan, tempat kerja mereka searah.<p>

"Bersama?" tawar Sehun.

"Eum.. maaf Sehun.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Hari ini Chanyeol _hyung_ yang akan mengantarku," Jongin menundukkan kepalanya.

Hati Sehun berdarah lagi mendengar nama Chanyeol keluar dari bibir Jongin, "Untuk apa minta maaf? Kau tidak bersalah apa-apa, itu kan hak mu. Baiklah, aku duluan.." ucap Sehun dengan nada datar seperti biasanya walaupun hatinya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Hati-hati, Sehuna.." ucap Jongin.

"Kau juga," Sehun berjalan mendahului Jongin menuju lift. Tepat saat pintu lift terbuka, terdapat Chanyeol di dalamnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil—berusaha ramah— pada Chanyeol lalu berjalan memasuki lift.

"Ingin berangkat juga?" sapa Chanyeol ramah yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun. "Dengan apa?"

"Bis, sepertinya,"

"Kalau begitu, bersama saja. Jongin pernah berkata padaku, tempat kerja kalian searah," tawar Chanyeol ramah.

'Lalu melihat kalian bermesraan? Tidak, terima kasih. Hatiku sudah cukup hancur untuk dihancurkan lagi.' Batin Sehun.

"Terima Kasih, Chanyeol-ssi. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa. Mungkin lain kali." tolak Sehun halus lalu menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu lift.

Sehun menghela nafas. Apa ini? Paginya dimulai dengan buruk. Semoga nanti tidak semakin buruk, harapnya dalam hati.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka, Sehun berjalan keluar menuju _basement_. Entahlah, dia sedang ingin naik mobil hari ini. Tapi sialnya, kunci mobilnya tertinggal. Sehun lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menuju lift lagi.

Sehun menunggu sampai pintu lift terbuka. Saat pintu lift terbuka, Sehun disuguhi pemandangan Chanyeol yang sedang merangkul bahu Jongin mesra. Sehun menyesal. Seharusnya tadi dia naik bis saja. Tapi sudah terlanjur, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Sehuna?" tanya Jongin agak terkejut "Kau tidak jadi pergi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengambil barang yang tertinggal," jawab Sehun lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam lift.

"Kenapa ke _basement_? Tidak naik bis?" tanya Jongin lagi sebelum keluar dari lift.

"Entahlah, aku sedang ingin naik mobil,"

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati Sehuna," pesan Jongin.

"Kami duluan, Sehun-ssi," ucap Chanyeol lalu merangkul Jongin lagi.

"_Ne_, kalian juga." Ucap Sehun lalu menutup pintu lift. Selama menunggu lift berjalan, Sehun memainkan _handphone_nya. Berusaha mengalihkan bayangan Chanyeol merangkul Jongin dari fikirannya.

Setelah sampai, Sehun bergegas menuju flatnya, mengambil kunci lalu keluar lagi, menaiki lift menuju _basement_.

Saat sudah di _basement_, Sehun segera menstrater mobilnya dan menunggu sebentar sampai mesin mobil cukup panas. Setelah dirasa cukup panas, ia baru menginjak pedal gas dan mengendarainya.

**~Dream~**

Hari ini tidak buruk juga menurut Sehun, walaupun paginya buruk, sisa harinya cukup berjalan dengan baik, apalagi saat dia pulang dan membuka pintu apartemen, dia mendapati Jongin disana, tersenyum cerah menyambutnya pulang.

Sehun bersyukur Jongin tidak sepenuhnya berubah.

"Sehuna~ kau pulang lama sekali," sungut Jongin.

"Apanya yang lama? Aku kan memang biasanya pulang jam segini," jawab Sehun sambil melepas sepatunya dan menyimpannya di rak.

"_Ani!_ Kau pulang telat satu jam!"

"Hanya satu jam kan?" ucap Sehun enteng, bermaksud menggoda Jongin.

"Satu jam? Satu jam kau bilang? Makanannya bisa dingin asal kau tahu!" omel Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Dasar.. begitu saja kesal," cibir Sehun sambil mencomot salah satu masakan Jongin. Sehun paling tahu, Jongin mudah kesal tapi Jongin tidak mudah marah. Lagipula, biasanya dia hanya kesal sebentar saja.

"Bersihkan dulu tanganmu, Sehuna," Jongin memukul pelan tangan Sehun.

Sehun menurut lalu menuju westafel dan mencuci tangannya.

"Yang bersih ya, Sehunaa…" kata Jongin dari meja makan.

"Iya,iya.. kau cerewet sekali," jawab Sehun sambil mengelap tangannya yang basah. Setelah itu, berjalan kembali ke meja makan.

Sehun duduk di seberang Jongin, di hadapan Sehun sudah tersedia mangkuk berisi nasi dan lauknya. Jongin sudah terbiasa melakukan itu, menyiapkan makanan untuk Sehun, jadi Sehun tinggal makan saja.

Sehun merasa Jongin sepertinya istrinya saja. Eh? Istri?

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Bolehkah ia egois sedikit malam ini? Ia ingin menganggap Jongin sekarang sebagai istrinya, bukan sahabatnya.

"Jangan tersenyum sendiri tanpa sebab, kau menyeramkan," cibir Jongin "Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?"

"Tidak ada, hanya kejadian di kantor tadi," dusta Sehun lalu mulai memasukkan ke mulutnya lalu mengunyah, makanannya enak seperti biasa.

"Sehun," panggil Jongin pelan.

"Eum," gumam Sehun dengan mulut penuh, masih menikmati makanan.

CTAK!

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" protes Sehun pada Jongin, mulutnya masih penuh makanan sehingga bicaranya kurang jelas.

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan? Lepas dulu baju kerjamu baru makan malam!" omel Jongin.

Sehun menelan makanannya, "Kau ingin aku melepasnya sekarang?" Sehun lalu melepas dasinya dan mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan melepasnya disini!" omel Jongin, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Tadi kau menyuruhku melepasnya. Bagaimana sih?"

"Bukan melepas, tapi mengganti!" koreksi Jongin.

"Tadi kau bilangnya melepas,"

"Mengganti!"

"Melepas!"

"Mengganti! Kau saja salah dengar, Sehun!"

"Enak saja! Kau saja yang tidak mau salah," Sehun masih tak mau kalah. Karena berdebat dengan Jongin itu…

"Baiklah, apapun itu. Jangan melakukannya disini,"

….. menyenangkan dan… "Tadi kau sendiri yang memintaku melepasnya,"

"Tapi tidak meja makan juga, Sehun! Aku kan bilang sebelum makan! Bukan saat makan!"

…. Sehun menyukainya serta menikmatinya. "Tapi kau memukul kepalaku!"

"Memang apa hubungannya?" Jongin sewot.

"Tentu saja ad—"

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, Sehuna!" potong Jongin.

Sehun menuruti Jongin, lalu dia sengaja makan dengan cara yang berantakan, untuk menunjukkan pada Jongin jika dia kesal—seperti anak kecil—walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak kesal.

"Berapa umurmu? Makanmu berantakan sekali! Seperti anak kecil saja," omel Jongin lalu mangambil serbet dan mengelap bekas-bekas makanan di sekeliling mulut Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum samar. Memang ini tujuannya. Katakanlah dia modus. Sehun tak peduli, asal dia bisa bahagia bersama Jongin, Sehun tak peduli apapun lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak makan?" tanya Sehun sebelum menyendok makanan, ia heran Jongin hanya duduk manis di depannya mengggunya makan.

"Aku sih sudah duluan tadi—" jawab Jongin.

"Eh?" Sehun merasa tak enak pada Jongin, apa tadi Jongin makan duluan karena menunggunya yang pulang terlalu lama?

"—bersama Chanyeol _hyung_."

Sehun terhempaskan pada alam nyata. Dadanya yang semula ringan menjadi sesak lagi.

"Oh." Respon Sehun singkat. Entah kenapa nafsu makannya berkurang drastis.

"Di restoran,"

"Oh."

"Di dekat sungai Han!"

"Oh."

"Indah sekali," mata Jongin berbinar, senyumnya melebar.

"Oh."

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Apanya yang kenapa? Biasa saja." Sehun kembali menyendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Hambar.

"Responmu. Dingin sekali," komentar Jongin.

"Lalu kau ingin aku merespon bagaimana?" tanya Sehun datar.

Jongin mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di dagu, terlihat berfikir, "Ya…. Seperti '_Omonaaa_ itu romantis sekali Jongina~~' atau semacam itu,"

Sehun mendengus, "Omona. Itu romantis sekali Jongina." Tiru Sehun dengan nada dan wajah datar, "Sudah kan?"

"Tidak keren. Datar sekali," cibir Jongin.

"Biar saja," Sehun menyelesaikan makanannya dan segera mencuci piring dan gelas kotor, mengelapnya, lalu menyusunnya di rak. Setelah itu, dia menuju ruang tv dan mendapati Jongin yang sudah ingin pergi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja pulang,"

"Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Chanyeol _hyung_ akan menelfonku,"

"Oh."

"Bye, Sehuna," Jongin melambaikan tangannya sebentar sebelum menutup pintu apartemen Sehun dari luar.

Sehun kesal setengah mati. Ya, ia cemburu. BIasanya jam segini mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entah berdebat, bercerita, atau menggoda.

Sehun sadar, ia tak boleh berharap lebih pada Jongin sekarang, karena Jongin sudah menjadi milik orang lain sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak boleh menganggap Jongin adalah miliknya walau pada kenyataannya bukan. Sehun hanya sahabatnya.

Yang Sehun takutkan sekarang adalah jika Jongin berubah. Sehun tahu Jongin pasti akan banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol, mengingat hangat-hangatnya hubungan mereka. Dan itulah yang Sehun takutkan. Dia masih belum siap kehilangan waktu bersama Jonginnya.

Hanya satu keinginan Sehun kali ini, Jonginnya tak pernah berubah. Egoiskah?

**~Dream~**

Chanyeol mengantarkan Jongin pulang hingga sampai ke depan pintu apartemen.

"Ah, terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai depan pintu, _hyung_," ucap Jongin. "Bukan bermaksud mengusir, tapi sebaiknya kau pulang, ini sudah larut."

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum lembut dan menatap Jongin dalam.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin saat Chanyeol tak merespon.

"_Happy First Month-sary, Chagi,_" Chanyeol mengulurkan sebuket bunga ke hadapan Jongin yang sebelumnya di sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya.

Mata Jongin berbinar, "Aigoo.. _Hyung!_ Kukira kau lupa," Jongin mengambil buket bunga itu dengan senyum lebar lalu menciumnya. Harum.

"Yah.. aku sengaja mengucapkannya telat. Kukira kau akan mengingatkanku," Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

"Yaa maaf. Kukira _hyung_ tidak suka dengan hal-hal seperti ini,"

"Aku kan ingin diperhatikan oleh kekasih manisku ini~" kata Chanyeol manja "Tapi dia tidak peka. Menyakitkan." Chanyeol berpura-pura kesal.

Jongin tertawa untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya, "Maafkan aku, _ne~_" Jongin ber-_aegyo_ manis di depan Chanyeol.

"Tidak," Chanyeol masih berpura-pura kesal. Jongin masih belum menyerah untuk membujuk Chanyeol. Jika begini terus, Chanyeol juga tidak tahan.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat," kata Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Apa itu?"

"_Poppo_ aku."

"Syarat macam apa itu?"

Chu~

Chanyeol mencium pipi Jongin cepat, "Permintaan maaf diterima!"

"Ya!" Jongin memukul lengan Chanyeol. Kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau suka bunganya?"

"Tentu saja. Bunganya harum sekali,"

"Jadi kau suka bunganya saja? Tidak pada orang yang memberinya?"

"Tentu saja aku juga menyukai orang yang memberikan bunga ini,"

"Jadi kau lebih menyukai bunga daripada orang yang memberikannya?"

"Tentu saja aku jauh lebih menyukai orang yang memberikan bunga indah ini," kata Jongin "Lagipula, kau kenapa sih, _hyung_? Tidak biasanya. Kau seperti gadis PMS saja," cibir Jongin.

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengusap rambut Jongin, "Aku hanya sedang ingin menggodamu,"

Jongin memutar mata, "Cepat pulang, _hyung_. Malam semakin larut,"

"Kau mengusirku?" goda Chanyeol lagi.

"Jangan mulai, _hyung_!"

"Baiklah, baiklah aku pulang. _Jaljayo,Jongie_~" Chanyeol mencium kening Jongin sebelum berbalik pergi. Kebiasaannya jika akan berpisah.

"Hati-hati di jalan, kabari aku jika sudah sampai,"

"_Hyung!_" panggil Jongin sebelum Chanyeol menghilang di tikungan.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, "_Eum?"_

"_Happy First Month-sary!Jeongmal Saranghaeyo!_" teriak Jongin lalu segera bergegas masuk ke dalam apartemennnya dan menutup pintunya cepat.

.

.

Sehun mendengus kesal dari dalam flatnya saat mendengar teriakan Jongin dan suara pintu yang di tutup cepat.

Sebenarnya, ia mendengar hampir semua dari percakapan Chanyeol dan Jongin diluar flatnya. Jangan katakan ia tidak sengaja mendengarnya. Lagipula, ia tidak mendengar secara keseluruhan dan agak samar. Dan salahkan kenapa Chanyeol dan Jongin berbincang di depan pintu.

Sehun tahu hari ini adalah _Anniversary_ mereka. Oleh karena itu, dia agak menghindari Jongin. Tidak ingin mengetahui _lovey-dovey_ mereka. Tapi sialnya, dia mendengarnya.

Sehun merutuk kecil, namun Sehun cukup bersyukur dia hanya mendengar—walau agak samar—bukannya melihat secara _live_. Entah sepanas apa hatinya nanti jika melihatnya.

Memang, tak terasa jika satu bulan sudah Chanyeol Dan Jongin resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Satu bulan sudah Sehun menahan rasa sakit dan cemburu melihat mereka bermesraan. Satu bulan sudah Sehun mencoba bersikap biasa saja pada Jongin.

Dan satu bulan sudah… Jongin mulai berubah.

**~Dream~**

Jongin berubah. Satu hal yang Sehun sadari namun sekuat hati ia sangkal.

Sehun semakin jarang berdebat dengan Jongin, semakin jarang melihat Jongin berkeliaran di sepenjuru apartemennya. Jongin hampir tidak pernah lagi memasakkan makanan untuknya dan hampir tak pernah lagi menginap di apartemen Sehun.

Ugh, Sehun merindukan saat dia dan Jongin sering menghabiskan malam dengan berbagi cerita sambil memandang langit malam.

Sehun masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Sepi dan gelap. Apartemennya mulai seperti itu sejak satu minggu setelah Chanyeol dan Jongin _First Month-sary_.

Serius, apartemen Sehun sepi sekali. Tak adaa celoteh Jongin. Ia jadi ingin Jongin berada di sini sekarang dan berdebat dengannya. Sehun merindukan Jongin.

Sehun lalu berjalan keluar menuju balkon. Kemaja kerjanya belum ia lepas. Biasanya, Jongin akan mengomelinya untuk segera mengganti kemeja kerjanya dengan baju rumah.

Sehun meletakkan sikunya diatas balkon. Ia jadi ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu Jongin menanyakan apa mimpinya tapi ia tak sempat menjawab.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Jika saja saat itu aku mengatakannya, pasti ceritanya tidak seperti ini," gumam Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin malam membelainya. Ia jadi terbayang wajah Indah Jongin saat cahaya bulan yang tak terlampau terang menyinari wajahnya Dan angin malam memainkan rambut coklatnya.

"Sialan. Sialan. Sialan. Aku begitu merindakan Jongin sekarang!" gumamnya kesal lalu membuka mata.

Oh, Jika Sehun berharap Jongin berpisah dengan Chanyeol, apakah ia adalah sahabat yang buruk?

.

.

.

(TBC)

* * *

><p>[AN]

Kenapa makin kesini makin aneh ya -_-

Ohya, makasih banyak yang udah ripiu, kasih saran Dan komen ^^

Shizu seneng banget bacanya wkwk

Tbh, Shizu heran kenapa ff ini jadi bergenre angst gini -_- padahal niat awalnya gak bikin angst loh, sumpah ._.v

Tapi udah telanjur, yah gimana lgi ? wkwk

Btw, Kayaknya banyak yang milih Hunkai ya? Wkwk

Tapi kalo Hunkai, Chanyeol gimana? Kan kasihan juga..

Tapi kalo Chankai, Sehunnya yang gimana? masa' sedih terus

Ok, labil.

Dan jangan lupa luangkan waktu kalian buat ngomentari ff gaje ini ya… ^^

Ini update kilat sih wkwk


	4. Chapter 4

This Fanfiction belongs to:

_Gomiyehet_

But the cast belongs to God

Gomiyehet presents:

Dream Chapter 4

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

><p>Tak terasa tiga bulan berlalu. Keadaan masih sama. Saat Jongin sibuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol, Sehun sibuk menghabiskan waktu untuk berburu foto dengan teman-temannya.<p>

Selain sebagai pekerja kantoran, Sehun punya profesi sampingan, seorang fotografer. Bedanya, dia tidak memfoto artis atau model, melainkan dia memfoto pemandangan, festival yang sedang berlangsung atau objek menarik lainnya.

Sehun jadi ingat, Jongin pernah bilang, jika ia sebaiknya menjadi fotografer tetap sebuah majalah, tapi Sehun menolaknya dengan alasan dia menjalankan fotografi sebatas hobi yang menghasilkan uang tambahan saja, tidak lebih. Setelah itu, Jongin mengomel panjang tentang bakat yang harus di kembangkan, di manfaatkan, atau semacamnya. Sehun lalu menjadikan Jongin yang sedang mengomel itu menjadi objek kameranya.

Jangan tanya berapa banyak foto Jongin yang ia ambil dari berbagai _angle_, pose, dan _background_. Sehun saja tak bisa menghitungnya karena begitu banyak. Tapi kebanyakan foto Jongin yang ia ambil ketika Jongin tak sadar jika dirinya menjadi objek kamera. Sehingga foto itu terlihat natural tanpa dibuat-buat.

"Pasti sedang memikirkan Jongin," tepuk sesorang pada bahu Sehun.

Sehun terkejut, lalu menoleh, "Oh, Yixing _hyung_,"

"Apa itu benar?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan Jongin?" Yixing mengulang pertanyaannya.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak menjawabnya. Ia sibuk memainkan kamera DSLR miliknya.

"Kau tahu, kau hanya melamun memandangi anak-anak kecil itu tanpa berniat mengambil foto mereka. Jika bukan karena memikirkan Jongin, apalagi?" Yixing menunjuk sebuah taman bermain untuk anak-anak kecil. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di pagar sebuah taman yang berisi permainan untuk anak-anak kecil.

Sehun berpura-pura tak mendengar Yixing. Ia mulai membidik seorang gadis kecil tertawa lepas yang sedang bermain ayunan. Entahlah, dia agak sensitif jika ada topik yang menyangkut Jongin selama tiga bulan ini.

Yixing menghela nafas, ia tahu Sehun bukan tipe orang yang mudah terbuka dengan perasaannya. Tentang Sehun yang menyukai Jongin saja, ia harus membujuk—memaksa—Sehun untuk mengaku padanya. Itupun Sehun mengakuinya secara tersirat.

"Jongin lagi, Jongin lagi," omel seseorang dari belakang Sehun dan Yixing, "Apa tidak bosan?"

Sehun menoleh sekilas dengan tatapan datar, lalu membidik lagi, kali ini seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedang bermain pasir, "Jika kau bosan, kenapa ikut mendengar?" kata Sehun lalu memencet tombol kamera.

"Sehun benar, Tao," bela Yixing lalu mulai membidik seekor burung yang sedang bermain di atas pohon dengan kameranya.

"Ya! Bagaimana tidak mendengar? Kalian membicarakannya sepanjang hari," omel Tao.

"Pertama, aku tidak pernah memulai topik untuk membicarakan Jongin. Kedua, kau terlalu berlebihan, Jongin tidak di bicarakan sepanjang hari. Ketiga, kau terlalu banyak mendengar. Tutup saja telingamu." koreksi Sehun kesal lalu berjalan meninggalkan Yixing dan Tao.

"Ya! Sehun! Aku _hyung_mu!" teriak Tao kesal pada Sehun yang berjalan pergi, "Aish.. anak itu… benar-benar," omelnya.

"Sehun memang seperti itu jika kesal," ujar Yixing tersenyum lalu membidikkan kameranya pada awan di langit, "Lagipula Sehun sedang sensitif jika menyangkut Jongin, kau malah membahasnya,"

"Memang siapa yang terlebih dahulu untuk mulai membicarakan Jongin, eoh?" sindir Tao.

Yixing terkekeh kecil, lalu matanya memandang Sehun yang sekarang sedang membidik seorang bapak tua penjual balon.

Sehun kesal. Sungguh kesal. Sehun mengajak Yixing dan Tao _hunting_ foto untuk melupakan rasa cemburu dan kesalnya yang menyangkut Jongin dan Chanyeol, tapi mereka terus membahas Jongin. Terutama Tao, biasanya ia yang mulai duluan membahas Jongin dan entah kenapa sekarang dia yang protes. Sehun juga tak mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa tahu tentang perasaannya pada Jongin, padahal seingatnya, dia tak pernah bercerita atau memberitahu pada mereka.

Sehun mulai membidikkan kameranya pada seorang bapak tua penjual balon. Bapak tua itu terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk di sebelah sepeda yang penuh balon, sepertinya tertidur.

Sehun lalu melihat ada sebuah balon panjang yang bisa dibentuk sesuai keinginan diantara puluhan bentuk balon. Dengan perlahan, Sehun membangunkan bapak tua itu.

Bapak tua itu terbangun, kepalanya mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Ada apa, anak muda?" tanya bapak tua itu.

"_Ahjussi_, aku ingin membeli balon, berapa balon yang ini?" Sehun menunjuk salah satu balon yang menarik minatnya tadi.

"500 won. Kau ingin warna apa?"

"Baiklah, aku membeli tiap warna balon yang itu, dan aku ingin dibentuk seperti _puppy_," kata Sehun.

Bapak tua itu mengangguk lalu dengan cekatan tangannya membentuk balon-balon itu menjadi _puppy-puppy_ kecil berwarna-warni.

Yixing dan Tao datang menghampiri Sehun karena heran dengan kelakuan _maknae _mereka. Ayolah, tadi Sehun kesal dan sekarang ia membeli balon warna-warni? Siapa yang tidak heran?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Tao saat sudah sampai di sebelah Sehun.

"Memakan _ramyeon_. Ya tentu saja membeli balon! Kau kan lihat sendiri!" ujar Sehun kesal sambil membantu bapak tua itu membungkus balon-balon dengan sepuluh warna itu.

Tao mendelik pada Sehun, "Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa kau kesal sekali?"

"Tentu saja kesal karena kau melemparkan pertanyaan tak bermutu,"

"Tentu saja aku bertanya karena mana ada seorang laki-laki berumur dua puluh tiga tahun membeli balon-balon berbentuk _puppy_ dengan berbagai warna!"

"Bukan urusanmu," Ucap Sehun datar "Dan mana ada laki-laki berumur dua puluh empat tahun mengoleksi boneka," sindir Sehun dengan membalikkan perkataan Tao lalu menyerahkan uang 5,000 won pada bapak tua itu.

Sungguh, jika tidak ada Yixing, Sehun pasti sudah habis di tangannya, "Sehun! Aku _hyung_mu!"

"Lalu kenapa? Kau kan bukan _hyung_ kandungku," ujar Sehun lalu melangkah pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada bapak tua itu.

"Sehuuuun! asdfghjkl !" Tao berteriak kesal. Sungguh, Sehun menyebalkan sekali.

"Kenapa sih anak itu?" omelnya pada Yixing.

"Kau membuatnya kesal,"

"Memang apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku kan hanya bertanya!"

"Yah, maklum saja. Dia sedang sensitif. Jadinya begitu."

**~Dream~**

Setelah sampai aparteman, Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa lalu kembali mengecek foto-foto yang berhasil ia dapat hari ini. Sehun tersenyum sendiri saat _display_ kameranya menampilkan foto Jongin yang sedang fokus memakan es krim, hingga Jongin tak menyadari jika di pipinya terdapat noda es krim.

Ini sudah lama sekali. Sekitar… tiga—eh? Empat bulan yang lalu. Saat itu Jongin tergoda oleh iklan es krim di televisi lalu memaksa Sehun menemaninya membeli es krim.

Lalu foto berikutnya, foto Jongin yang sedang memberikan sebuah balon kepada seorang anak kecil yang menangis. Seingat Sehun, saat itu mereka sedang berjalan-jalan lalu mereka berpapasan dengan seorang anak kecil perempuan yang menangis karena tak mendapatkan lolipop edisi terakhir di toko permen.

Jongin yang pada dasarnya suka pada anak kecil, segera menghampiri anak itu dan menghiburnya, lalu membelikan gadis kecil itu sebuah balon berwarna merah muda dengan bentuk hati kepada gadis kecil itu sebagai ganti lolipop. Sehun yang saat itu membawa kamera, mengabadikan _moment_ mereka tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum melihat foto Jongin. Ekspresi dan gaya Jongin natural sekali, tanpa dibuat-buat. Ditambah _skill_ Sehun yang memang ahli, menjadikan foto itu tampak hidup, seolah menceritakan pada yang melihatnya tentang kebaikan seorang pemuda manis pada seorang gadis kecil.

Sehun jadi semakin merindukan Jongin, sampai ingin mati rasanya. Baiklah, jujur saja. Hubungan Sehun dan Jongin semakin merenggang sekarang. Sehun jarang sekali melihat Jongin sekalipun mereka satu gedung apartemen dan bersebelahan.

Mata Sehun melirik pada balon-balon _puppy_ berwarna-warni yang tadi ia beli. Setelah berfikir sejenak, Sehun membawa balon-balon itu menuju apartemen Jongin. Sehun hafal _password_ apartemen Jongin, jadi tak masalah.

Setelah itu, Sehun menjajarkan balon-balon itu diatas sofa Jongin, lalu meninggalkan secarik kertas di bagian depan salah satu balon yang berada di tengah.

Sehun juga tak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan, karena ia menuruti apa kata hatinya saja.

Setelah melakukan itu, Sehun segera kembali menuju flatnya dan mulai memindahkan foto-foto hasil bidikannya ke dalam laptop.

**~Dream~**

"Tunggu! Jongin-"

"Sudahlah, _hyung!_ Aku ingin istirahat. Aku lelah," Jongin berjalan menjauh, tak mengindahkan panggilan Chanyeol.

Jongin masuk apartemennya dengan keadaan lelah. Sungguh, hari ini sangat menguras tenaganya. Pekerjaannya sebagai guru tari di sekolah tari yang cukup terkenal cukup menyita waktunya selama sebulanan ini. Karena tempat ia bekerja akan mengadakan semacam_ drama musical_ yang cukup mengundang perhatian banyak orang seminggu lagi, sehingga menjadikan intensitas pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol berkurang drastis.

Ditambah Chanyeol memperparah keadaan. Chanyeol kurang bisa menerima intensitas pertemuan mereka berkurang selama sebulanan ini, padahal Jongin sudah menjelaskannya sebaik mungkin. Chanyeol mengira Jongin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun—mengingat kedekatan mereka—dan tentu saja Jongin membantah keras. Oh, ayolah, bahkan ia jarang bertemu Sehun selama dua—eh? tiga bulan ini. Bahkan berpapasan di apartemen pun jarang selama sebulan ini, dan Chanyeol dengan tega menyalahkan Sehun?

Yah, bisa dibilang mereka tengah bertengkar gara-gara kesalahpahaman itu. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak menyalahkan Sehun. Hanya menduga saja. Tidak lebih.

Tapi karena saat itu kondisi Jongin sedang lelah, sehingga menanggapi itu dengan kurang baik dan…. Yah, berujung pertengkaran.

Saat Jongin akan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, ia dikagetkan dengan _puppy_ warna-warni sudah berjejer dengan manis di sofanya. Setelah di periksa lebih dekat, ternyata balon. Jongin mengambil salah satu balon _puppy_ berwarna merah dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya. Jongin tersenyum kecil.

Lalu mata sayu-nya menangkap kertas kecil di depan balon _puppy_ berwarna biru yang berada di tengah. Jongin mengambil lalu membacanya.

'_Kau terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir , aku menugaskan puppy-puppy ini untuk menjaga apartemenmu.'_

Singkat, namun membuat Jongin tersenyum. Rasa lelahnya sedikit berkurang mendapat hiburan kecil itu. Jongin sudah tahu pasti siapa yang melakukan ini. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan si manusia Antartika yang tinggal di sebelah apartemennya.

Dengan senyum masih terkembang di wajahnya, Jongin membawa balon _puppy_ berwarna merah dan segera menerobos ke apartemen Sehun.

Sehun yang masih sibuk berurusan dengan laptopnya di balkon, terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu apartemennya.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, Jongin sudah berdiri di depan Sehun dengan wajah yang dibuat kesal. Sehun merindukan sekali namja yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Sampai seperti mimpi rasanya melihat Jongin sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat kesal.

"Kau tahu, _puppy-puppy_ itu memberantakkan apartemenku dan membuang kotoran sembarangan," kata Jongin sambil menyodrokan balon _puppy_ yang ia bawa ke depan wajah Sehun.

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Mereka hanya balon, Jongin,"

Jongin lalu tertawa, "Jika kau ingin ada yang menjaga apartemenku, setidaknya berikan aku _puppy_ sungguhan,"

"Kau sibuk. Mana ada waktu mengurusnya. Yang ada kau akhirnya menitipkan padaku," Sehun berusaha cuek walaupun dia sungguh luar biasa senang akhirnya bertemu Jongin lagi.

"Kau menyindirku?" Jongin lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah Sehun.

"Tidak juga."

Jongin menghela nafas lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Sehun, aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau rindu padaku?"

Sehun ingin sekali rasanya berteriak, 'Ne! Aku sangat merindukanmu sampai ingin mati rasanya!'

"Aku juga. Kau sih selalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini," kata Sehun akhirnya.

"Maaf~ tempatku bekerja akan mengadakan _drama musical_ yang cukup besar. Jadi aku harus melatih muridku lebih keras lagi. Pertunjukkannya seminggu lagi," Jongin mulai curhat.

Kerinduan Sehun akan momen mereka yang saling berbagi cerita di balkon sampai memandang langit malam pun terkabulkan. Ingin sekali rasanya Sehun berdiri lalu berteriak senang.

Sehun menaruh laptopnya diatas meja sebelah sofa balkon yang ia dan Jongin sekarang duduki.

"Sini,"

Jongin yang mengerti, lalu mendekat pada Sehun dan mulai meringkuk dalam pelukan Sehun. Mereka sudah biasa melakukannya untuk saling menenangkan dan saling menguatkan dan juga, berbagi kehangatan. Jongin dapat mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun saat Sehun merangkulnya.

"Kau juga, sibuk sekali dengan kelompok fotografimu itu," kata Jongin sambil memandang langit yang tak berbintang.

Sehun tersenyum, Jongin tak tahu saja jika ia menyibukkan diri dengan fotografi karena ia cemburu jika Jongin menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau juga, menempel sekali dengan Chanyeol _hyung_," sindir Sehun.

"Kau tahu, Sehun?" Jongin berkata sambil memainkan jemari Sehun, "Aku bertengkar dengan Chanyeol _hyung_,"

Sehun cukup terkejut juga mendengarnya, tapi ia harus menjadi sahabat yang baik bukan? Jongin sedang sedih dan tugasnya sebagai sahabat, adalah menghibur Jongin, "Bukankah itu wajar? Sepasang kekasih kan pasti akan ada waktu untuk bertengkar," Sehun hampir menggigit lidahnya sendiri saat mengatakan itu.

"Apalagi, hubungan kalian itu sudah berjalan empat bulan. Biasanya, waktu itu adalah waktu-waktu yang sering diisi pertengkaran," Sehun rela menelan pahitnya kalimatnya sendiri demi menghibur Jongin.

"Tapi—" Jongin menjadi ragu untuk bercerita, kan ini menyangkut Sehun secara tak langsung.

"Tapi?" Sehun bertanya.

"Sebenarnya, Chanyeol _hyung_ kurang bisa menerima intensitas pertemuan kami yang berkurang drastis gara-gara _drama musical_ itu. Aku sudah menjelaskan padanya, tapi ia tak mau mengerti," Jongin berujar kesal, jemarinya sekarang meremas ujung kaos Sehun.

"Dia menyangka, jika aku sering menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, selain untuk _drama musical_ itu. Sehingga waktu untuk bersama berkurang," Jongin kembali bercerita.

_Damn!_ _Ige Mwoya_? Kenapa Sehun malah jadi kambing hitam? Demi wajah _Voldemort _yang tak berhidung, Sehun ingin sekali berteriak pada Chanyeol jika ia begitu kehilangan Jongin selama tiga bulan ini dan itu sakit sekali!

"Kalian salah paham," komentar Sehun dengan datar.

"Memang," Jongin berujar sedih, tapi bebannya sedikit berkurang setelah berbagi.

Sehun akhirnya mengelus lengan Jongin beberapa kali, menenangkan _namja_ manis itu, "Kau pasti lelah, istirahatlah,"

"Aku menginap ya? Rasanya sudah lama sekali," Jongin mendongak menatap Sehun.

Sehun berteriak senang dalam hati, "Tentu saja," lalu mengajak Jongin masuk serta membawa serta laptopnya ke dalam, lalu menutup pintu balkon.

Setelah itu Sehun menyalakan pemanas dan menyuruh Jongin tidur. Tapi Jongin tak ingin tidur jika Sehun belum tidur.

Sehun akhirnya menemani Jongin tidur malam itu. Sebenarnya tugas untuk pekerjaannya masih ada beberapa yang belum selesai. Tapi, ia tak peduli. Jongin ada di sisinya dan itu adalah hal sangat baik.

Biarlah pekerjaannya di urus belakangan. Toh, masih ada hari esok kan?

"_Jaljayo_, Hun." Kata Jongin sebelum menutup matanya lalu tertidur.

"_Jaljayo_, Jongie~" Sehun mengecup mata Jongin yang tertutup kelopak lalu menyusul Jongin ke alam mimpi.

**~Dream~**

Esok malamnya, Sehun menuju sekolah tari tempat Jongin bekerja. Ia berniat menyaksikan Jongin yang sedang melatih murid-muridnya dan juga mengajak Jongin makan bersama setelahnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mengambil foto Jongin saat sedang mengajar tari secara diam-diam.

Saat sudah sampai, Sehun segera menuju ruangan yang akan di gunakan untuk _drama musical_ itu. Sehun menyembunyikan diri di barisan bangku penonton yang gelap karena tak disorot cahaya. Semua cahaya hanya menyorot pada panggung besar yang berada di depan.

Sehun menikmati saat Jongin memperagakan tarian, memberi pengarahan, dan semacamnya. Tak terasa, waktu untuk pulang telah datang. Jongin memberikan salam terakhir kepada murid-muridnya sebelum mereka pulang.

Biasanya, Jongin baru pulang setelah semua muridnya sudah pulang, dan saat itulah Sehun berencana akan mengagetkan Jongin, dan mengajaknya makan malam bersama sebelum pulang.

Sehun sudah akan beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat melihat Jongin menyetel musik dengan suara yang cukup keras.

'Apa yang akan dilakukannya?' Sehun bertanya dalam hati dan tetap memperhatikan Jongin.

Jongin bersiap di posisinya, saat Introsudah lewat, ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti musik. Meliukkan tubuh diiringi nada-nada yang berterbangan di udara. Jongin begitu menghayati tariannya, menyihir siapapun yang melihatnya, tak terkecuali Sehun.

Sehun terpesona akan tarian Jongin, membuatnya ikut terhanyut. Tapi, Sehun segera sadar dan mulai membidikkan kameranya ke arah objek yang sedang mengkolaborasikan musik dengan tariannya. Tak hanya memfoto, Sehun juga merekam pertunjukkan eksklusif dan gratis ini.

Saat musik berakhir, Jongin juga mengakhiri tariannya dengan Indah. Setelah itu, Jongin terduduk dengan kaki yang ia selonjorkan ke depan dan kedua tangannya menyangga tubuhnya dari belakang. Peluh menghiasi kening dan seluruh tubuhnya. Menari selama lima belas menit tanpa henti dengan tarian yang cukup sulit, membuatnya cukup kelelahan. Apalagi, ia sudah menghabiskan hampir seluruh energinya untuk melatih murid-muridnya. Tapi, ia lega. Ia puas.

Plok Plok Plok Plok.

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruang pertunjukan yang luas itu. Jongin yang sedang mendongakkan kepalanya, terkejut. Tak menyangka ada orang yang melihat tariannya. Lalu, matanya mulai memindai suluruh barisan bangku penonton yang kosong dan gelap. Mencari tahu siapa yang melakukannya.

"Bagus! Indah sekali, Jonginie. Kau dapat menyihir siapapun yang melihatmu. Ah, aku beruntung sekali melihat pertunjukan ekslusifmu ini," seseorang muncul dari kegelapan di samping panggung.

Ekspresi Jongin berubah kesal, "Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan disini?"

Yang ditanyai malah tertawa, lalu naik ke atas panggung dan duduk di sebelah Jongin. Tangannya mengulurkan minuman isotonik ke arah Jongin, "Kau pasti lelah. Minumlah,"

"Jangan dekat-dekat. Aku masih kesal, ingat?" kata Jongin menggeser duduknya menjauhi Chanyeol. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa masih ada orang lain selain ia dan Chanyeol di dalam ruangan ini.

"Kau masih marah padaku? Aku minta maaf, ne?" Chanyeol ikut menggeser duduknya mengikuti Jongin.

"Tidak," Jongin memindai ruangan itu sekali lagi, tapi ia mendapati tidak ada orang lain lagi selain mereka berdua. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"_Bbuing Bbuing_," Chanyeol mencoba ber_aegyo_.

"Yak! Jangan ber_aegyo_! Tidak lucu sama sekali!" seru Jongin, namun setelah itu ia tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tidak,"

"Baiklah. Kau masih kesal padaku—"

"Memang," potong Jongin cepat.

"Aku minta maaf, ok? Aku berfikiran sempit kemarin. Mungkin aku tidak bisa berada jauh lama-lama darimu, jadi aku butuh pelampiasan—"

"Dan menyalahkan Sehun bukanlah hal yang bijaksana. Apa kau tahu? Bahkan aku tidak berpapasan sama sekali dengan Sehun selama sebulan! Aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu jika aku sibuk melatih murid-muridku karena sebentar lagi—"

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah menyaksikannya sendiri tadi. Kau bekerja keras melatih mereka . Maafkan aku, _ne_?" Chanyeol memeluk Jongin.

"Ku rasa bukan aku yang pantas mendapatkan maaf darimu, _hyung_," Jongin mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau harus meminta maaf pada Sehun,"

"Baiklah, jika itu yang diinginkan beruang manis ini. Aku akan meminta maaf padanya,"

"Secara langsung," tambah Jongin.

"Oke," Chanyeol mengangguk lalu membantu Jongin berdiri.

Setelah berdiri, Jongin segera mengambil baju ganti yang ia simpan di dalam tas.

"Aku ganti baju dulu, tunggu disini dan jangan mengintip," kata Jongin lalu menuju belakang panggung.

Sambil menunggu Jongin, Chanyeol memasukkan barang-barang Jongin ke dalam tasnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Chanyol saat Jongin sudah kembali dari berganti pakaian.

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memerhatikan Jongin yang sedang mengancingi tasnya.

"Ya, asal kau meminta maaf pada Sehun dan…." Jongin sengaja memotong kalimatnya agar Chanyeol penasaran.

"Dan?"

"Terjun dari _Namsan Tower_!" Jongin tersenyum jahil lalu berjalan mendahului Chanyeol.

"_MWO_?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin horror, "Kau ingin kekasih tampanmu ini mati?" Chanyeol menyusul Jongin dan berjalan di sampingnya, keluar dari gedung.

Jongin tertawa, "Aku bercanda, _hyung_,"

"Aku tahu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Chanyeol

"Sudah sih—"

Tapi suara dalam perut Jongin menghianati perkataan yang diucapkan Jongin.

"Kau belum," Chanyeol berucap datar, Jongin hanya nyengir.

Jongin ingin mengajak Sehun makan malam sebenarnya, karena ia sudah rindu sekali makan malam berdua dengan Sehun.

"Baiklah, ku traktir ayam goreng," kata Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan Jongin.

**~Dream~**

Sehun menikmati sekali tarian Jongin hingga akhir. Dalam hati, ia bangga pada Jongin yang ahli dalam menari, menyihir orang-orang dengan tariannya.

Lalu, Sehun melihat Jongin terduduk dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan dan kepala yang menengadah dengan mata yang terpejam. Sehun tahu Jongin lelah, oleh karena itu ia membawakan beberapa botol minuman isotonik untuk Jongin.

Peluh yang memenuhi wajah dan tubuh Jongin menjadikannya terlihat seksi. Sehun mengabadikan momen itu dengan kameranya. Sehun tersenyum puas saat ia melihat hasil bidikannya. Sehun berencana akan mengambil foto Jongin lagi sebelum menghampirinya.

Namun, tepat saat Sehun sudah mendapatkannya, suara tepukan tangan terdengar membahana memenuhi gedung. Sehun terkejut, karena setahunya tak ada orang lain selain dia dan Jongin. Mata Sehun memindai, lalu mendapati sesosok bayangan tinggi berjalan ke arah panggung.

"Bagus! Indah sekali, Jonginie. Kau dapat menyihir siapapun yang melihatmu. Ah, aku beruntung sekali melihat pertunjukan ekslusifmu ini," seseorang muncul dari kegelapan di samping panggung. Sehun memicingkan mata, mencoba mengenali orang tersebut.

"Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan disini?" kata Jongin terdengar kesal. Sehun merasa kecewa, ternyata Chanyeol.

Sehun melihat Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Jongin dan mengulurkan minuman isotonik, persis seperti yang ia bawa, "Kau pasti lelah. Minumlah,"

Sehun menggenggam erat salah satu botol minuman isotonik yang ia bawa. Ia kesal karena kalah cepat.

"Jangan dekat-dekat. Aku masih kesal, ingat?"

Sehun mendengus, apa yang Chanyeol lakukan disini? Setahunya, Jongin dan Chanyeol sedang bertengkar. Apa untuk meminta maaf?

"Kau masih marah padaku? Aku minta maaf, ne?"

Benar perkiraan Sehun. Chanyeol meminta maaf. Sehun menghela nafas, lalu bangkit dan berjalan cepat secara diam-diam. Tak ingin melihat kelanjutannya. Tak ingin sakit hati, karena Sehun tahu, pasti Jongin akan memaafkan Chanyeol.

"Tidak," suara Jongin masih terdengar.

Sehun berjalan pergi dengan perasaan kosong. Minuman-minuman isotonik yang ia bawa, tak menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Niatnya untuk mengajak Jongin makan malam musnah sudah. Karena sudah pasti setelah ini mereka akan makan malam bersama.

Saat sudah sampai di luar gedung, Sehun segera menuju halte. Dan beruntungnya, bis segera datang beberapa saat kemudian. Sehun segera menaiki bis itu dan duduk di barisan tengah dekat jendela. Tempat duduk favorit Jongin jika di bis.

Selagi bis berjalan, Sehun mengambil kameranya dan membuka hasil yang telah ia abadikan tadi. Sehun tersenyum saat melihat foto Jongin yang terduduk kelelahan. Sehun berfikir, jika ia tak mengambil foto ini, apakah ia punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Jongin?

Lalu angin malam berhembus lewat jendela bis yang terbuka. Membawa pergi pertanyaan dalam benak Sehun, meniupkannya entah kemana.

Lalu tiba-tiba perut Sehun berbunyi, meminta haknya. Sehun hampir lupa jika ia belum makan. Akhirnya ia turun di halte yang dekat dengan sebuah restoran kecil dan mengisi perutnya dalam kesendirian, hanya ditemani beberapa botol minuman isotonik yang gagal menjalankan tugas.

Sesampainya Sehun di apartemen, ia dikagetkan oleh Chanyeol yang meminta maaf padanya dengan cara yang _gentle_—Sehun tak akan mengakuinya dua kali—tentang kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

Walaupun masih bingung, Sehun memaafkan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya, Sehun tak membenci Chanyeol. Sedikit pun tidak. Sehun hanya merasa kesal—dan iri—karena Chanyeol mendapat kesempatan sedangkan ia tidak.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa balkon, Chanyeol dan Jongin sudah berbaikan. Entahlah Sehun harus merasa senang atau sedih akan hal itu. Sehun cuma berharap, agar Jongin tak berubah saja.

.

.

.

.

.

(TBC)

* * *

><p>[AN]

Gatau kenapa tiap chapter endingnya mesti Sehun galau -_-

Makasih sekali lagi yang udah ripiu, komen, saran dan kritik ^^

At Least, luangkan sedikit waktu kalian untuk ngisi pendapat kalian di kolom review ya^^

Terima Kasih buat yang udah baca^^


End file.
